


a rainy day

by zigglypuffs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fear, Fear of Death, Near Death Experiences, Near Future, attack on titan - Freeform, maybe it is canon, non-canon, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigglypuffs/pseuds/zigglypuffs
Summary: i got bored





	a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored

The skies were gray and dull, the rain fell like soft tears from the sky. 2 children were running through the forest, the older one was a young girl, barely 18 years old. The other was a small boy, maybe 10, just barely keeping up with the other. The female had brown eyes and hair, most of it was up in a ponytail, but the parts that were free clung to her face from the rain, like a tree’s roots to the dirt. Soon a man was running up behind them, motioning for them to keep running. He wore a tan pull over shirt, with a brown half jacket over it. He Had a harness that held 2 containers and 2 fuel tanks to either side of his hips. The back of his jacket had a gray pentagon shape, with 2 roses inside. He held a musket in his arms, his finger on the trigger as he glanced back into the dark, cramped forest. Soon the 3 made it into a clearing, where there was an old shack used by the garrison force. The male felt somewhat… happy, that they had finally made it to shelter, a shelter with weapons. The girl grips the little boy's hand, looking back at the man as she saw him smirking a little, presumably at the building ahead of them. But soon she looked just behind him, into the forest. All of a sudden her eyes widened as her heart almost stopped dead in her chest. Fear is a demon that can get the best of anybody, no matter how brave you are, no matter how strong you are, fear will get you. People deny fear all the time, but, sooner or later, it will get you. And it got her, it didn’t just get her, it won her, she forgot about everything around her as she just felt. The thud of the ground beneath her feet, her little brother’s hand, but the thing she felt most was fear. Pure, unadulterated horror, it was like she was trapped in the bottom of the ocean, she couldn’t breath. The thing she saw that scared her so much was behind the man. The trees, they were moving, she could see the tops swaying violently. No, it’s not the trees… it’s what’s in the forest, the thing moving the trees. Soon thuds could be heard coming from within. They got louder and louder, closer and closer, thud after thud after thud, almost like footsteps. 

Soon, a massive hand burst out of the treeline, big enough to grab the man like he was a doll. It slammed down into the ground, its fingers sinking into the soft dirt. The slams of its hands left prints, tearing up the dirt as it moved forward. soon the hands owner was pulling itself out of the trees. Its motions were like something out of a nightmare, like a monster coming out of its cave. Its body was long, too long for it to stand up straight. Its chin and neck dug through the ground as its body was like a massive arch of muscle. Its legs looked like that of a dinosaur, its feet pushing into the ground as they pushed its massive body forward. But that wasn't even the thing that scared her the most, the most terrifying part was its head. 

It looked human. 

It had long-ish blonde hair, its base facial features seemed relatively normal, but all of that stopped below its nose. Its mouth.. Its mouth was horrific, unlike a human, its lips were permanently open in some form of demented smile. The blood red gums were fully exposed, and the center was pure white. So many teeth, most looked like a humans front few teeth, flat but kinda thin, but instead of molars, it just had teeth like a shark. Ceraited teeth, the size of a person’s hand, perfect for tearing through flesh and sawing through bones. This was a monster, this was the thing that had wiped out almost all of humanity. This was a titan. She soon remembered she was running, her legs had been moving on their own as she went. Her eyes widened as she soon saw they were coming right up to the shack, glancing back at the male, seeing him quickly pause and spin around. The male had stopped just outside of the titan’s grasp. He, as best as he could, lined the musket up with one of its eyes. Soon he stomped his foot down and put his finger on the trigger. He soon glared at the titan as he growls, soon yelling “go blind! You giant monster!”. There was a loud bang, then the sound of blood splattering. There was a low rumble coming from the titan’s jaws as its eye socket bled. He managed to blow its other eye out, but almost instantly, the bloodied eye sockets began to bellow hot steam. The male quickly ran over to the 2 kids as fast as he could. The girl picks up her little brother and quickly heads into the shed, the man quickly following and pushing the 3 of them into a corner where they couldn’t be seen through any windows. They were next to one of the main windows in the building, and just on the other side were weapons. They had rifles, blades, ODM gear, and several prototype weapons developed by the Survey Corps. he sighs a little as he sees the weapons, glancing at the 2 kids as he closed his eyes. If the titan didn’t see where they went, they would assume they ran into the forest. He hoped that he bought enough time, but soon the thuds started again. 

They were getting closer and closer, soon it sounded like they passed. Soon after they stopped. Something seemed off with the whole situation, the 3 couldn’t tell if the titan ran off, or it just stopped. The male carefully drew a blade from one of the holsters on his hips with one hand, the other holding tightly onto the rifle. He glanced at the girl, then at one of the survey corps’ prototype weapons. He let out a soft sigh as he closed his tired eyes “thunder spears..” he said softly. He rested the barrel of the musket onto the girl's shoulder and smirked softly “you have a name?’. She looked up at him and nodded a little, opening her mouth to speak “alice… and my little brother edward..”. He nods then smirks as he glances at the two, soon looking at alice. “You see that metal thing over there.. I’m gonna need you to fire that.” he says quietly, as if he thought someone would be eavesdropping. Alice’s eyes widen then blinks a few times confused. The male smirks “I have a plan.. I'll make that titan turn its ugly head, then you shoot that thing into its mouth, then boom”. She nodded her head, albeit reluctantly. He nodded then took a deep breath, slowly making it towards the main window to their side. He slowly turned his head as he got to the window, trying to see exactly where the thing was in relation to the shack. 

His heart stopped. He had seen what the titans could do first hand, and he had been scared of them before, hell, he is always scared of them. But it was his job as a soldier to protect the people. But now, he felt like he couldn’t do anything. He was frozen with fear, and the realization of what he saw. What he saw would make the most brave hero freeze. He was staring into a pupil. He was inches away from the embodiment of death itself. The titans pupil dilated as the tearing of ground could be heard just outside the shed. By the time he realized what was about to happen, it was too late. The turned to the kids and managed to yell out “ALICE! GRAB THE SPE-”. But before he could finish, the titans massive hand tore the top off the shack, swinging down to grab the male in its tight grasp. He coughed as the grab knocked the wind out of him, but he managed to keep a grip on the blade and the musket. The beast’s arm raised up over its head, holding him 3 or 4 meters above the ground. It looked up at him, soon the titans knees slammed into the ground, supporting its weight as its head and shoulders lifted off the ground. Its long snake like torso raised up, soon it was like a 15 meter building of muscle and teeth. All of a sudden it fell back, its back arching the opposite way, the top of its head slamming into the dirt, keeping a tight grip on the male. 

His left arm was most definitely broken, the pressure of the monster’s grasp shattered it the second he was grabbed. But his right arm was free, and still he had his musket. He could fight! Even if he was delaying the inevitable, he just had to buy time for the girl to get the spear on and fire it. He could do that at least. He knew he’d die sooner or later. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t want to die here, but if he can protect those kids, then he’d at least not die with any regrets. The thing’s jaw opened, unleashing the stench of rotting, infected flesh. The arm lurched forward, soon he found himself upside down, feeling all the blood rush to his head. The Titan’s eyes were locked on him as the massive jaws were getting closer. He glanced at the rifle in his hand, growling as he slammed the barrel on one one of the fingers, using it for support. He closed one eye and aimed. He pulled the trigger, a loud bang was heard along with more blood splattering. He shot through the things cheek, causing it to let out a light roar and pause. He felt a soft smirk come to his lips. Ok! He had one shot left, if he aimed for the eye maybe he cou-

**_CRACK_ **

He coughed, seeing blood. The things grip was getting tighter, he heard bones snapping. He weakly glanced back, seeing the girl attaching the gear. Her big blue eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and hatred. She had an iron grip on the trigger. He noticed his vision was getting blurry. That can’t be good. He turned back to the jaws of death, seeing them getting closer yet again. He grit his teeth and pointed the rifle right down the throat. He felt kinda weak. Tch! He aimed as best he could, like hell he would get eaten without a fight! “Swallow this! You fucking beast!”. Seconds after, he pulled the trigger, hearing a loud bang and blood starting to spurt out a little, but soon steam started to spill out of the mouth. He felt the sudden realization hit him.

He was going to die.

He was going to be eaten alive. There was nothing he could do. He fired his last shot. He knew most of the bones in his torso were broken. This was it. This is where he died. He saw memories flashback before his eyes. Everything that led him up to this point. He took one last glance back towards the kids, as if to say an apology for dying. Though what he saw made his eyes go wide. 

Alice refused. She refused to let him die! She saw him shooting the titan and buying time for her to get the equipment on. She had to repay them! They couldn’t die here! She felt her eyes well with tears. She didn’t even realize she was moving at first. She felt the weight of the canisters on her hips, the weight of the spears on her arms and shoulders. The ground beneath her feet. She was running. Running as fast as she could. Her crystal blue eyes glowed with rage and determination. No! She refused to let him die! She had 2 shots to kill this thing. She pulled one of the sets of triggers on the handle, thinking it would fire. But the next second she knew, 2 grapple hooks shot into the monster’s hand which held the shoulder. She then shot forward off the ground. She didn’t know what was happening. She never had ODM training before! She felt herself get slammed into the massive hand. The rain, she forgot about the rain. How the drops constantly were beating down on them. It made the titan slippery, which made it hard to hold onto it. She managed to get a good enough hold. The soldier helped her up as she stared deep into the blood red abyss of the monster’s jaws. There she stood. On top of a titan’s hand with ODM gear. She pointed both spears into the blood red maw of the thing. She felt brave. Too brave for her own good. She let out a blood curdling, guttural roar as she pulled the correct triggers this time. There was a loud boom as a thruster shot out flames on the back of the spears. Soon they shot off the attachment on her arm, shooting straight into the titans mouth and the back of its throat. The head was pinned to the ground, the thing let out a horrendous roar as it flung its hand, throwing her and the soldier. She landed on the ground in a thud. Hearing a loud crack before she bounced a few times off the ground, soon rolling into a tree. The soldier landed in a similar fashion, only rolling to a stop just beyond the tree. 

The titan grabbed at its neck, letting out screams and roars of what could only be construed as pain. Barely a minute after she fired, a glowing orange light came from the spears, pouring out of the titans jaws as a loud explosion soon shook the surrounding area. There was a bright flash, smoke billowing from where the titan’s head and neck used to be. Soon the whole body started to steam, the body was starting to “decompose”. The young boy started to run towards his sister, running as fast as he could. Alice groans as she slowly opens her eyes. She felt her brother shaking her as she looked up. She sat up, looking towards the soldier on the ground, he was pretty beat up, but he’d live. She sat back against the tree, panting heavily as she watched the titan fall to pieces. She started to laugh a little, finally realizing she was going to live another day. 


End file.
